In The Depths Of My Heart
by witchiewitch
Summary: Sakura, a very happy and content girl, has a deep secret, and a sad past, which made her swear not to trust guys. Syaoran, her friend and enemy sometimes, all the while tries to tell her his feelings. Will he be there to help her? Will he be the one to ma


A/N: hey!! Hello everyone!! This is my first CCS fanfic...please read and review!!

Disclaimer: sigh yep, you're right...I don't own the anime or any of it's characters...but I do own this story, the plot, and everything in this fic, including the non-CCS characters...well, of course, I don't own the CCS characters...ü quite confusing, ne? hehe! Well, hope you like my fic! Read on!! R&R!!

**In the Depths of My Heart**

Chapter 1: Another typical Day...yet somehow Extraordinary

"Wake up kaiju!! You'll be late!"

"One more minute, Touya..."

"KAIJU! WAKE UP!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! AND I'M NOT A KAIJU! BAKA!"

"Whatever! Just get up, because you're late!"

This, is another normal day at the Kinomoto household...well, for some it isn't normal, but that's how it is.

Sakura stomped her way down the stairs, obviously she woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning. But her anger disappeared when she saw her father smiling.

"Ohayo, Sakura."

"Ohayo, otou-san. Onii-chan, what's for breakfast?" she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting down at her place at the dining.

"Well, we have a choice of fried eggs, hot dog, bacon, toasted bread and cereal for breakfast, kaiju."

And at that very moment, Yukito, who was just turning around the corner going to their house, could hear Touya's screaming.

"Itai!!!!"

"That's what you get from calling me a kaiju. Hoe!! I forgot, I'd meet Tomoyo at the school gate! Gotta go! By otou-san!"

And with that, she gobbled her food, fastened her knee and elbow pads for skating, and dashed out the door, when she bumped into someone.

"Ow...my head." she groaned.

"Ohayo, Sakura!"

"Yukito! Ohayo! Sorry for bumping into you... ehehe...well, came to fetch onii-chan?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay. He's inside."

"Yukito? Oh, did kaiju bump into you again? Oh, Yukito, would you mind if you just go ahead of me? I still have to finish chores. Besides, we're two and a half hours early."

"Not really." Yukito smiled at Sakura, which made her blush. "Sakura, would you like me to walk you to school?"

"S-sure! I'd love to!"

"Let's go then."

Sakura skated slowly, not wanting to leave Yukito's side. 'He's so drop-dead cute...'

"Sakura? Would you like some candies?" Yukito handed her a pack of gummy bears.

"M-me?"

"Yeah. I bought them for you."

"Thanks, Yukito! You're so sweet!" Sakura threw herself to Yukito, embracing him.

"Nah. I'm not as sweet as you are," he said, embracing Sakura.

"Yummy! They're good!"

"Yeah."

They were busy talking; that they didn't even notice someone witnessed the whole thing. Someone who's jealous of Yukito. Someone, who'd do everything, just to get the girl of her dreams. Syaoran Li.

'Sakura.'

Both of them laughed at Sakura's stories of Touya, so she didn't notice the stone, which was on the road. Sakura skated, did a twist, her skirt swaying with the wind and the sweet scents of Sakura trees around her, when suddenly, her skates got caught onto the stone and she lost her balance.

"AAAH!" she fell to the ground. Yukito rushed over to help her.

"Sakura, are you alright? Can you walk?"

"I don't think so...my ankle keeps on throbbing with pain. I think I twisted it a bit."

"Here. I'll help you."

Sakura felt herself being lifted of the ground.

"Yukito! You don't need to! Really! Hey! Put me down!" she said like a little child.

"You can't walk cause you twisted your ankle. I'll just carry you to school. Besides, school starts at eight, it's only 6:30," He smiled.

"Have it your way, then," she smiled back. 'OMG! He's sooooo sweet! I wanna melt this instance! Oh...I'm so lucky!'

Meanwhile, Syaoran trailed behind them and saw the whole thing. 'Sakura. How will I tell you? With Yukito around and your whimsical brother, I don't think I could.'

Sakura spotted Syaoran, walking and staring off into space.

"Syaoran!! Syaoran!! Hey! Over here!" she waved at him. "Yukito, you could put me down now. The school is just 2 blocks away. I think I could walk already." She smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I saw Syaoran, look."

Yukito turned around. "Hey Syaoran! Come here!"

Syaoran walked over to the two of them. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo Syaoran!" Sakura greeted. Syaoran just stared at her.

"Are you sure you can walk by yourself now?" Yukito asked again, feeling very unsure.

"Yep. I'm on my school shoes now. I can walk."

"That's what you get for being so clumsy and childish." He smirked.

"Hmph! I didn't ask for opinion, you arrogant baka!"

"Neither did I ask for your opinion about me, you clumsy pig," he retorted at her.

"Why you-----!!!" Sakura fumed.

"Hey, Syaoran, could you walk Sakura to school?" Yukito butted in, before their fight ended into a world war.

"Huh? I thought you would walk me to school..." Sakura said, feeling depressed.

"Sorry, Sakura...I really need to go. Don't worry, I'll fetch you later with Touya, and I'll give you more of those gummy bears." He said, pointing to the ones she was holding.

"Is that a promise?"

"Promise."

"Deal."

Yukito walked away, and Syaoran was left with Sakura.

"Hey Syaoran, what time is it?"

"6:35. Why?"

"It's a bit early for school, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"Mind sitting down under one of those trees? I need to plaster my ankle."

She pointed to the Sakura tree nearby. Syaoran nodded, and walked over to the tree.

"Phew. My ankle really hurts..."

"You woke up a little early today than yesterday, huh?" he remarked, while she fumbled with some plasters inside her bag.

"Yeah. Onii-chan woke me up early, cause dad's going to business early too. No one would be left, so he woke me up..." she finished plastering her ankle.

"Ah."

Sakura yawned a little, and then she opened the gummy bears Yukito gave her. 'He always have something for me whenever we see each other.' "You want some, Syaoran?" she offered him the gummy bears.

"Nah."

"C'mon. Eat eat eat."

"No."

"Please, Li?"

"..."

"Syaoran...please? Just eat. It tastes good. Here."

"No."

"Fine."

Syaoran leaned on the tree, thinking about the beauty sitting beside him.

"Syaoran, look at me. Hey." Sakura turned his head. "Why don't you want some gummy bears?"

"Because I hate sweets."

"Nah. It's not that bad. Try it...please?" she pleaded, giving him her sweetest smile.

Still, Syaoran won't take it. Well, as we all know, Sakura is very persistent. She doesn't want to eat alone. She got a candy, and put it into his open hand. Syaoran stared at her emerald orbs.

"Eat."

"No."

Sakura took the candy, and pushed it into his mouth, forcing him to eat. But Syaoran was persistent, too.

"Fine! You're always like that!" she looked sad.

Syaoran felt a stab at his chest. He can't take it that Sakura would be sad because of him. "Fine, I'll eat it."

Sakura brightened up. She gave Syaoran half of the contents, and ate happily. After eating, Syaoran checked the time. 6:45. School starts at 8. To get there, they would need 15 minutes. But they still have an hour or so. Just then, he felt a heavy thing lean on him.

He turned to see Sakura leaning on his shoulder, sleeping. A gust of wind flew, and her scent mixed with the wind. He intoxicated himself in her scent. Her hair swayed with the wind, making her look even more beautiful.

'She sure loves sleeping...but whatever things she loves, she still looks beautiful,' he thought, the love of his life asleep leaning on him.

"Touya!" Yukito said by surprise, as he turned the around the corner.

"Well, how's kaiju? Did she get to school safely? Otou-san said I could go already, he'll be the one to finish the dishes." Touya said as he walked by Yukito.

"I gave her a pack of gummy bears, and I promised her that I'll fetch her later after school. Uhm, her ankle twisted--."

"WHAT THE--!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER??!!! IS SHE ALL RIGHT?? HUH??TELL ME!!! YUKITO!! TELL ME!!!" he shouted, not waiting for Yukito to finish whatever it is he was saying.

The birds that were resting suddenly took flight, surprised by Touya's shouting.

"Hey! Hey! She's alright! In fact, I even carried her! But as we got nearer the school, she insisted I put her down, cause she can walk already. Then we spotted Syaoran----." Once again, he was cut.

"YUKITO! What the heck are you doing??!! Why'd you leave my sister with that-that-that guy!"

"Relax. Sakura's even happy. Trust her, ok? So, there. I left her with Syaoran, and I think they're probably there by now. Even though I hate it, I have to leave her. I'll just fetch her later."

"So, Yukito, you really have that 'something' for my 'lil sis, huh?" he eyed Yukito, as if studying him from head to toe. "You have to get past me first."

"No, Touya. I just happen to like Sakura. You know, I envy you for having Sakura as a sister. She's sweet and caring. And you do know I don't have a little sister."

"Aaah, but I'm telling you, Yukito...having that kaiju around isn't a good thing. You'll always have swollen foot. Like me. And she always goes stomping around the house."

"That's only because you're calling her kaiju. But I tell you, she loves you as you love her. Maybe even more than your love for her."

"And how did you happen to know?"

"Well, we were talking about you, and she kept on telling me what happened last night...haha! I wish I was there! But she told me:

'I would love onii-chan, no matter what.' See?"

"That kaiju! I'll get her later!" Touya fumed, dragging Yukito with him.

"Kinomoto. Kinomoto, wake up." Syaoran shook her gently, waking her. By now, it's already 7:00.

"Oh, Touya, can't I sleep just one more minute? Please, onii-chan..." she said, turning in her sleep, hugging Syaoran instead, thinking he was some sort of pillow. By now, Sakura was resting on his lap.

"Kinomoto, wake up already...Daidouji and Hiiragizawa are waiting for us there by 7:30. Wake up." 'Good thing she's asleep, cause she'll probably laugh at me, seeing me blushing...'

"Awww...ok, I'll get up now..." she slowly opened her eyes, feeling her embrace on him. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, did I fell asleep too long? Sorry for leaning on you..."

"It's alright. Daidouji and Hiiragizawa are waiting for us."

"Ok. Let's go then..." she yawned softly and stretched her arms. Syaoran just looked at her, admiring her beauty. "Syaoran, why are you staring at me? Is there something wrong? Do I have dirt on my face?"

"N-no...no. It's nothing." 'She's so pure. So innocent about the things which are happening around her. She's the new Card Mistress, cause Clow chose her. Maybe that's the reason. She's kind, and has a pure heart.'

He helped her stand up, and walked. Just then, he heard her call out his name. He turned around to face her, but she only saw her lying on the grass.

"Are you alright, Kinomoto?"

"Yes, Syaoran. It's just that...my ankle. It hurts too much. It's aching,"

"Well, I guess I'll have to carry the Card Mistress to school."

"No need, just help me to walk. No need to carry me. Anyways, what time would we meet Tomoyo and Eriol?"

"In fifteen minutes. C'mon. I'll help you."

"Hey! Eriol! Where are Syaoran and Sakura?" Tomoyo came running from behind him.

"I don't know. Oh, there they are!" Eriol pointed at the two.

"So, you two finally got along, huh? How long had you two been going out behind our back?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.

"In your dreams, Daidouji. Kinomoto twisted her ankle."

"Oh Sakura! Are you fine? Does it still hurt? Tell me? I'll bring you to the clinic."

"Chill, Tomoyo, chill. I'm fine. I just won't be able to attend P.E. and cheerleading practices...I'll just watch Syaoran's game later," she said, smiling sweetly at Syaoran. Oh, Tomoyo, Yukito's fetching me later." She giggled a bit.

"Hey, maybe you guys want to include me in this 'Private' conversation?" Eriol said, jokingly. "Oh, how are you my little descendant?"

"Get lost, Hiiragizawa."

"Awww, but its cute Syaoran!! The name suits you!" both Tomoyo and Sakura said at the same time.

"Whatever." He turned his heel and walked away towards their classroom. Ever since, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol are in the same classes.

"Hey Sakura, why are you and Syaoran together? I thought Yukito's going to walk you to school today," Tomoyo asked, making Sakura hold up her hands in defense.

"No, Tomoyo, not like that. It's just that...Yukito was supposed to carry me here, but we saw Syaoran along the way. He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to do something else, so he told Syaoran to accompany me instead. He even gave me a pack of gummy bears and promised to pick me up today after school."

"Ah. I thought you and Syaoran are going out already without even telling us," Tomoyo said, eyeing her again. "By the way, did you study for our Science test? It's about Composition of Matter, Atoms, and the Periodic Table of Elements."

"Yeah. But onii-chan kept on disturbing me, cause this guy, who I met at the ice cream parlor, kept on calling, but I finished studying anyway. So, he called again, and we talked over the phone for hours."

"Who's the guy? And where did you meet him?"

"Well, I was supposed to walk about in the park, but I changed my mind. Instead, I went to our fave ice cream spot, and ate my order. But then, this guy named Ralph introduced himself and so things led to things.

"He told me he often see me here at school, practicing cheerleading. He even asked me if I'm going out with someone already, but I told him I'm available. I told him that we could talk sometime, or hang-out, or anything, so, I've made a new friend."

"Oh. Okay...so, when are you going to introduce this guy of yours to me?"

"Get a grip, Tomoyo. You've got a boyfriend already."

"Boyfriend?? Who is he, may I ask?"

"Don't pretend, Tomoyo. Eriol."

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends. And you? When are you planning to have your own boyfriend, huh? C'mon, there's a long line of suitors waiting for you. Why don't you answer one of them already?"

"But, it's not easy as counting numbers and reciting the alphabet."

"I know. Hey, why don't we eat under the tree later this lunch? I brought a blanket. We could have a picnic, since our lunch every Mondays are four hours. What do you think?"

"Hmm... sounds good! Syaoran! Eriol! Wait up!"

The two stopped at their tracks and waited for the girls. Tomoyo also invited them to the picnic, and they agreed. The bell rang, indicating the start of classes in 30 minutes. They went up to their classroom and took their seats while waiting for their teacher.

Syaoran sat beside Sakura, and Eriol and Tomoyo in front of them. The teacher walked in.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Terada- sensei." They greeted.

"Ohayo. Well, now, lucky for you students! Today is your free day, so you could do anything you want, except go home. We have to finalize your grades, so you could roam about the school grounds, eat at the canteen, surf the net at the computer lab, and play basketball or soccer. You just can't go home 'til 5:00. So, that's it. Have fun. Sayonara."

And before the others could say good-bye, he dashed out in a hurry.

"Okay. So our teacher left us without another word. So, what do you guys wanna do?" Sakura asked, as Tomoyo and Eriol turned to face them.

"I don't know. Hey, how about we ask Syaoran, my dear descendant? He'd been quiet since the start of classes." Eriol said, smirking at him.

"Don't ask. I definitely have no idea. Hey, Eriol, have you and Tomoyo been getting along lately?" he asked, whispering to him, a bit curious.

Eriol held his hands up in defense. "N-no, no, nothing like that my little descendant. We just happened to see each other this morning," he whispered back.

"Whatever...but why don't you tell her yet?"

"Tell her what, my little descendant?"

"Your stupid idiotic feelings for her...and stop calling me your 'little descendant', cause you might regret it." He said, glaring at him.

"Hey, hey, take it cool. Besides, I don't have that 'stupid idiotic feeling' for her. Relax."

"Whatever."

"Hey, what are you talking about? Why aren't we in?" Sakura asked, trying to get in what they're talking.

"Nothing, and it's none of your monkey business."

"I. Am. Not. A. Monkey." She retorted, glaring at him. Obviously, her words were forced and she means every word she said.

"Whatever Monkey."

"YOU---!!!" Sakura was about to grab him and do things, but Tomoyo and Eriol stopped her.

"Sakura! No! Hey, take it easy!" Eriol tried to calm her down.

"I'm not going to calm down until I get my hands on him!!"

"Hey---wait! Sakura, take it easy. Let's just forget everything, let's just go out and sit on the fields, under the tree... or watch Eriol and Syaoran play soccer or basketball. C'mon." Tomoyo urged her.

"Okay...okay. You got away this time, Syaoran. Hmph!"

"Whatever. Let's go."

He got up from his seat, the others following him.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, walking to his side.

"To the fields. I'm going to practice soccer."

"That's great Syaoran!! I'm gonna watch you!" Sakura squealed in excitement.

"Yeah! It'd be nice to see Syaoran and Eriol compete in soccer!" Tomoyo added.

"Go Syaoran and Eriol!! Beat the other team!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah! You can do it!!! Go Eriol!!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Hey, Tomoyo, I noticed that since the game started, you're only cheering Eriol. Ah, no, you're cheering both of them but you shout Eriol's name too often...am I missing something here?"

"N-nothing! You're not missing on anything. Uhm, Sakura, can I trust you?"

"Sure. That's what friends are for, right? Besides, I trusted you, and you never broke it. Same goes for me."

"Ok. Between the two of us, uhm...between the two us..."

"What?"

"Uh...uhm..."

"What?"

"Uhm...I'mfallinginlovewitheriol." Tomoyo said in one breath.

"You're...omigosh Tomoyo!! Finally!! My best friend admitted her true feelings!!" Sakura shouted because of her excitement. Tomoyo grabbed her, clamped a hand on her mouth to stop her form shouting it all out, and pulled her down again to her seat.

"Not so loud!" she hissed. "He might hear!"

"Hey look!! Syaoran and Eriol won the game!! Yay!!" Sakura jumped for joy, ran down to the field, and hugged Eriol. "I'm glad you won against that Ryu," she said.

"Ehem." Eriol coughed a bit. Sakura let go, and ran to hug Syaoran.

"Good work!" she let go of him and patted his back.

"Good work Eriol," Tomoyo said, half blushing.

"Uh, thanks, I guess..." he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I owe you a treat, then," Tomoyo said, smiling her sweetest smile.

"Treat?" Syaoran asked as he got near them.

"Yeah. Sakura and me bet on Eriol to lose, since this is the first time I would see him play Soccer. Well, he won, so I owe him a treat, so does Sakura."

"Ah."

"Oh, Syaoran, I'm treating Eriol to the ice cream shop...it's up to you to tell Sakura where you want her to treat you out."

"Me?"

"Yeah, cause I bet that you'd loose against the other team, well..." Sakura said, blushing a bit.

"So you don't believe in my abilities, huh? Well, proved ya wrong...heheh... so, I want a double strawberry parfait...oh, and a large frap." Syaoran said as if Sakura's treat was the only interesting thing in the whole wide world.

"Uh, you're gonna eat all that, Syaoran?" Sakura asked in amusement.

"Yeah. Duh. After practice, I gotta eat cause I lost my energy. I need to regain it. Oh, add some banana split with some milk, crepe, and fries."

Sakura can't believe what she's hearing. 'Syaoran. Can. Eat. That. Many.?' She thought, her eyes dotted, and her right brow bobbing up and down.

"Hey! You guys! Your orders." Tomoyo and Eriol called after them.

"Hahahaha!! You should've seen your face Monkey!!! Of course I ain't gonna eat that many!! Hahaha!!" Syaoran laughed.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MONKEY, YOU BAKA??!!!" Sakura asked, fuming with anger.

"Hey guys, the waiters' waiting for your order. C'mon." Tomoyo stopped them, before the fight of the century begins yet again.

"Hell-o, that's why they're called waiters, cause they're SUPPOSED to WAIT." Sakura said sarcastically, glaring at Syaoran, who just smirked for the umpteenth time.

"Well, WAITERS can't WAIT FOREVER. They're just there to wait for your food orders, not FOR YOU TO FINISH YOUR FIGHT WITH SYAORAN." Eriol said.

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright, you win," she said.

"Ok. So, I'll order two double scoop ice cream deluxe, and...uh, Sakura, Syaoran, your orders please." Tomoyo said.

"Uhm, we'll have the same," she smiled.

"Ok. Better make that four." Tomoyo reached in for her wallet and paid for all their orders.

"So, I guess this makes it Tomoyo's treat rather than yours." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right, whatever." She rolled her eyes at his remark and walked over to their table, waiting for their order to be served.

A few minutes passed, and their orders arrived. Sakura began to eat.

"Yummy! Tastes good, ne, Tomoyo?"

"Yeah! How I wish I knew how to make something like this!" she giggled slightly.

Eriol looked at her admiringly. 'She's sweet. Cute. Humble. Everything I'm looking for.'

"Hey dude," Syaoran nudged his side. "You're checking her out, aren't you?"

"What do you mean? And who?"

"Aww, don't pretend. I know you know what I mean," he pointed at the two lovely girls beside them, while he whispered, "You like Daidouji, don't ya?" he smirked.

"Whatever Syaoran."

"C'mon, can't hide it now. It shows."

"Oh, alright, I give up. You win. I do like her, but that's all you're getting," Eriol said as he dipped his spoon in his treat.

"I don't know about you, but you know that I know that there is something more," Syaoran retorted, as he also took a spoonful off of his treat.

"Well, how was my treat?" Tomoyo asked.

"Good!" Sakura commented.

"Extraordinary," Syaoran followed.

"Very Sweet," Eriol said.

Tomoyo blushed a bright crimson in hearing Eriol's comment.

"Why thank you...uhm, guys, next month, my mom's going on a business trip, so, I have the whole house to myself. Would you like to keep me company?"

"Sure! We'd love to, right, guys?" Sakura said, nudging their sides.

"Uh s-sure, sure!" both of them stammered.

"Great! It's settled then. We'll plan on it tomorrow. In the meantime, we should get going already, because I see your brother and Yukito heading this way, Sakura," Tomoyo said, worrying. A/N: well, you know how Touya's temper easily rises when he sees Syaoran...

The four of them tip-toed to the back of the shop, so that they could get out by the back door.

"What are they doing here?" Eriol asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I remember Touya telling me that he'd meet Kaho there. Oooops!! Yukito! He was supposed to fetch me!!" Sakura wailed and she began searching for her cellphone frantically. She quickly typed in the following words:

Yukito, I'm sooo sorry to keep you waiting, cause I'm out with Tomoyo right now. I'll make it up to you next time, I'm really sorry to keep you up...I guess I should've told you earlier, so that you didn't have to wait for me after school.

And she sent her message to Yukito. After some seconds, Yukito took out his phone and read Sakura's message. He typed in some reply, and then sent it back. He and Touya went out the ice cream shop and went straight home.

"Why are they leaving?" Tomoyo whispered.

"I don't know...hey, I got a reply from Yukito." Sakura opened the message and read:

It's ok Sakura. Besides, I didn't wait for you cause Touya insisted that we go home already. By the way, I'm staying over your house for two nights. I'll just prepare a special dinner. If you want, Touya told me that you could invite Tomoyo over. So I guess were even. See you later. Ja.

"Whew! I thought he'd get mad. Tomoyo---." Sakura's sentence was cut when she turned around.

"Ralph! Good to see you here!" Sakura greeted the handsome before her.

"Oh, hey! Good to see you, too. Who're you with?"

"These are my friends, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. Guys, this is Ralph."

"Nice to meet you all," Ralph smiled.

"Pleasure is ours," they said.

Sakura and Ralph talked for some minutes, privately, and after that, they agreed that they'd just talk over the phone.

Sakura could feel Syaoran's gaze over her, so she quickly bid him good-bye.

"Hey, you guys want to come over at my house?" she asked as she got nearer.

"Uhm, I can't cause I have to make new set of clothes for you, so that you'll wear them when we go bar hopping tomorrow," Tomoyo said.

"I still have to do some work," Eriol said.

"Yeah, I know being the reincarnation of Clow Reed is tough. How 'bout you, Syaoran?" she asked.

All heads turned to his direction.

"What? You know that my mother is here with Meilin...and they're leaving for Hong Kong tonight. Can't go." He said firmly.

"Aww...that'll make me sad..." Sakura lowered her head.

"Don't be, Sakura. Besides, Yukito's there, right? He could keep you company. Oops, we have to go, Sakura. I'll call you if I could," Tomoyo tugged at Eriol and Syaoran's sleeve. She dragged them out of sight.

"Sigh, Tomoyo's right. I got Yukito with me tonight...he'll keep me company," Sakura skated her way home.

"Tadaima!!" she shouted as soon as she opened the door.

"Yukito's here, kaiju, and we're doing a project, so don't go rampaging around the house. Our project might get destroyed," Touya said, peering through the kitchen door.

"I've had a bad day, onii-chan...I'm not in the mood for those...I think I'm having a head ache. I'll take the phone to my room, kay? So don't go looking for it. Use the other one instead," she picked up the phone and turned to leave, when Yukito called her.

"Hey Sakura! Come here first. Eat this strawberry custard cake I made you. Why did you have a hard day? When I left you, you were such in a good mood," Yukito offered her the cake.

She just looked at it, and shrugged. Then she turned to leave again.

"Hey kaiju, is it because of that guy, Li Syaoran?" Touya asked as she was to leave the dining area.

She just looked at him with a bored expression in her face. "Nah, it's not that. I'm tired, onii-chan. If you need anything, I'm in my room," she said and walked up the stairs.

"Yep, Tomoyo. Yeah. Hey, I could hear your mom calling you. Maybe let's just talk tomorrow. Yeah, I'm alright. It's just that, Touya ruined my mood. Yeah. I'll just call you tomorrow. Sure, I don't think I'll be able to go bar hopping with you, guys. I need to rest. Ja." She hung up the phone. She sighed as she plopped herself down the bed. As she was about to sleep, the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, may I please speak to Sakura?"

"Speaking, who's this?"

"Hey it's me, Ralph."

"Hey! Why'd you call?"

"Well, nothing to say, really. I'm just bored."

"Yeah. Me too. I just finished talking to my friend a while ago."

"Which friend?"

"Tomoyo. She always calls me anyway. So...what would we talk about? Who was that girl I saw you with at the ice cream shop?"

"Oh, that's my older sis. Sorry I forgot to introduce you to her. I was so happy to see you again, I forgot all about her. Why? Does she look like my girl?" Ralph asked, a bit eager to know the answer.

"Yeah. Let's just change the topic. Hey, could you hold on a sec?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Sakura put the phone on the pillow and opened her door.

"Yukito! What do you want?"

"I just came here to see if you're ok. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. No prob." She turned and picked the phone up.

"Hey, Ralph? I'll just call you tomorrow, ok? I'm really tired...I need to sleep already. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course. Good night. Ja."

She placed the phone on the receiver. "Hey, wanna go for a round of playstation?" Sakura asked Yukito.

"Sure. And this time, I'll make sure I win." He smiled, rather, grinned at her.

"In your dreams," she matched his energy.

"No, not again," Yukito moaned as Sakura beat him in their game for the tenth time already.

"I thought you said you'd win this time," Sakura said, an evil grin on her face.

"Alright, alright...I really must say, Sakura, you got better playing that game after some years...hey, you better rest," Yukito stood up.

"Yeah, after beating you a couple of times...hey, you still owe me that gummy bears..."

"Hey Yukito!! We have to go now!" Touya shouted from the foot of the stairs.

"Hai, coming...so, better rest, Sakura."

"I will. Is otou-san here already?"

"Nah. Not yet. I remember Touya telling me that your dad will arrive late in the evening. Don't stay up," Yukito waved as he closed the door.

'Yeah. I need to rest.' Sakura looked at her cellphone. '6:30 already...a bit early for me to sleep...but I'm tired, anyway...' she placed her phone on her stomach.

"Uhm, hello? May I please speak to Eriol?"

"Speaking, who's this?"

"Hey, it's me, Tomoyo. Uhm, may I get Syaoran's number?"

"Why? Don't tell me you're interested."

"Nah. I think Sakura's been depressed. I'll ask him to call her."

"Sure. Here.... Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Uhm, so...are you busy? I'm kinda bored here at home...mind talking to me for a while?"

"No problem."

Sakura nearly jumped as her phone vibrated. It created a not-so-pleasant feeling on her stomach.

"H-hello?"

"Uhm, Sakura?"

"Yeah. Who's this? Eriol?"

"No...It's Syaoran."

"Syaoran? I'm not in the mood for games, okay? Just tell me who you are."

"But I am Syaoran."

"Quit fooling. Syaoran never called me before."

"Tomoyo asked me to check up on you, cause she told me you were alone."

"Oh. How did she know?"

"Well, she told me he saw your brother at the bookstore, buying things."

"Ah. Ok, so if you really are Syaoran, you're going here at my house to look after me."

"Sure. Now?"

"Yeah. Now."

"Sure. Be there after thirty minutes."

"Hey—wait--I'm only jo--."

And before she could complete her sentence, she heard a click on the other line."

"Aw...hehe. Whatever." She muttered and went to the kitchen to get some jell-o.

Sakura can't keep he eyes off the clock. 'It's nearly twenty-five minutes...five more minutes. Nah, I don't think he'll come anyway.' She then heard the doorbell.

"Relax, Sakura. Relax. It's probably someone else," she muttered. She opened the front door.

"S-s-Syaoran! What brings you here?" she stammered, surprised.

"You told me to come over, right?"

"So that was you?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I thought he was some prank caller or something..."

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Why, sure. Come in."

Syaoran entered her house.

"Let's just stay in my room, okay? Touya's not here anyway, he---."

"I know. Tomoyo saw your brother at the bookstore. She said that they were buying things for their project. What's the point? I mean, they could ask you to use the create card for it."

"Hello?? Are you out of your mind?? Touya wouldn't agree. Besides, they don't cheat on projects like you do."

"Hey—I'm not a cheater! I never cheated on my projects!"

"Oh yeah? Then how would you explain those cookies you presented for Home Ec.? Didn't you use magic?"

"I didn't!"

"You did! I saw the magic paper under your table!!! See?? You cheated!"

"Alright, alright!! I did cheat! So what? What's past is past. It happened already. Maybe you're just jealous because I got a higher grade of 95," Syaoran smirked.

"Whatever, Syaoran. At least I didn't cheat, like you. And besides, you're only one point higher than me," Sakura glared.

"Whatever. C'mon, I don't want to argue. We're getting nowhere."

"Here's my room. Would you like a round of playstation? You know, just to kill time."

"Sure. And if I win, you'll go barhopping with us tomorrow."

"And if I win, it's up to me to decide whether to go or not."

"Nooo!! You won't beat me! Never!"

"Face it, Sakura. You don't stand a chance," Syaoran mocked, focusing on his game.

"Whatever, but I'll make sure you loose," Sakura glared hard at him.

In the race, Syaoran's car was much more near the finish line than hers. As Syaoran was about to cross the line, Sakura slightly dodged him, causing him to accidentally press the right button, all the while he was supposed to press left. His car lost its balance, and crashed out of the racetrack; therefore, Sakura won.

"No fair! You dodged me on purpose!"

"I didn't! Besides, that just proves that I'm a better racer than you are!"

"You're no fair, Kinomoto!"

"Whatever."

Suddenly, lightning flashed and the lights went out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura shrieked, throwing herself to Syaoran.

"What the--??!!" Syaoran said in surprise, staring at Sakura, his eyes dotted.

"So, the Card Mistress is a coward—afraid of lightning and thunder!"

"Quit it, Syaoran."

"But it's true!"

"Not true!"

and their fight went on.

After what seemed like thirty minutes, the two, Sakura and Syaoran, sat quiet in Sakura's room.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked, boredom could be sensed in her tone.

"I dunno, can't see it. It's dark. I should've bought my glow-in-the-dark watch, rather than this," he wringed his arm.

"That's it!!" Sakura snapped, making Syaoran jump.

"Watch it, will ya??? What?"

"We'll use the Light Card to give us light! Now, why didn't I think of that before?" she asked herself, while taking her necklace. The key-shaped pendant turned into a cute staff.

"Light card! I want you to fill this room with light!" Sakura ordered the card. Immediately, the Light Card followed its mistress. The house was soon filled with light.

"Sakura? Sakura are you there?" Yukito knocked on her door.

"Yeah, I'm here with Syaoran. I'm okay. I used the light card, Yue."

"Good thinking," Yue said. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Touya.

"Hey Kai—you!!" Touya pointed his finger at Syaoran.

"Hey, don't you have any manners? Pointing a finger at someone is bad," he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why you despicable—good-for-nothing—pea-brain!!! Wait 'til I get my hands on you!!" Touya was about to grab him, but Sakura and Yukito held him back.

"My, My, what have we here? You are an elder brother, you should set the example for Sakura, not like that. You should be the one having manners," Syaoran commented.

"Why you little—you little—!!"

"CUT IT OUT, WILL YA?!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT??!" both guys stared at her direction, irritated for spoiling their fight.

"Onii-chan! Syaoran! Stop it, okay? Syaoran, I would appreciate it very much if you'll leave for now...please. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said, staring at the floor, her eyes misty and watery with tears.

A/N: so how was it?? I'm not going to upload after i get 20 reviews...well, R&R!!


End file.
